


Daensa fic ideas for literally anybody to write

by ladywood



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, college is kicking my ass but I refuse to let this ship sink, fic ideas, i have no time to, please somebody write them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:17:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywood/pseuds/ladywood
Summary: I have a lot of daensa fic ideas but literally no time to write them, at least not this semester. I want to put these ideas out into the community and hopefully some great writer/writers short on ideas will be willing to write them. I figure there's nothing to lose and this could potentially be a good thing for all daenerys x sansa lovers. Welp here goes nothing...





	Daensa fic ideas for literally anybody to write

I don’t mind getting any credit whatsoever, I just want people to enjoy these potential stories.

Definitely drop a comment if you are thinking about using one of my ideas so I can be happy and know they might be written lol. I refuse to let this fandom die if a lack of fic ideas might be a problem. I’m available to proofread and bounce ideas off of on all of these so if anyone does decide to write one of these, I’ll give you my email. Welp, here goes nothing...

(also, please be gentle in the comments, these are literally nothing but ideas, I never said they were good haha)

1\. Daensa About Time movie au. This “outline” is pretty fleshed out, because I just watched the movie, someone just needs to fill in most of the little details and descriptions.  


All the females in the Stark family, since the first men, can travel back in time when they turn 21, but only to points that already happened in their own life. When Sansa turns 21, Catelyn tells Sansa about her ability and that it should be used to make her happy. Sansa hopes it can help her find a girlfriend.

Enter Margaery Tyrell, who is Arya’s best friend. Margery spends the summer with the Starks in Southern England (or Dorne if you wanna keep it somewhat canon). Sansa is immediately captured by Margaery and wants to be with her. Sansa waits till the end of the summer to tell Margaery her feelings, but Margaery says she wishes Sansa would have said something sooner because telling her at the end of the summer almost feels like an afterthought. Sansa uses her ability to travel back two months to the beginning of the summer and tells Margaery that she feels like they have the potential to be something special. Margaery then tells Sansa that Sansa should wait till the end of the summer to see if something pans out. Sansa realizes then, that even with all the opportunities to redo things, you can’t make someone love you.  


After the summer, Sansa moves to London (or Kingslanding for canon) to pursue her career as an eco-conscious fashion designer (Sansa actually has a law degree and is a lawyer but that’s only to pay the bills, so she can focus on her designs) and find love. Ned helps her rent a room in widowed Robert Baratheon’s house, who is a big old teddy bear underneath his drunken stupor and is in the process of writing a play. Brienne, Sansa’s best friend, drags her out for the weekend after weeks of working, to Dans le Noir, where they meet Daenerys and Missandei in complete darkness. Brienne and Missandei quickly become friends while Sansa and Daenerys flirt the whole time, but they still don’t know what the other looks like. Sansa nervously asks Dany if she can meet her outside the restaurant after their meal, Dany says they shall see. Sansa and Brienne wait outside the restaurant for Dany and Missandei, at least to get a glimpse of who they were talking to all night. Missandei emerges first and she recognizes Brienne’s voice while Brienne and Sansa are talking about how Sansa already really likes Dany. Missandei and Brienne proceed to have a conversation off to the side while Sansa is still waiting for Dany to emerge. Dany finally comes out with a flirtatious smile. Sansa tells her she looks beautiful and would it be wrong to ask for her number even though they really only just met face to face. Dany agrees and tells Sansa she’ll see her around if Sansa is brave enough to officially ask out a dragon.

Sansa comes home elated, but Robert is in a horrible mood because the opening night for his play was a masterpiece up until one of his actors forgot his lines and was silent for a whole 5 minutes. Sansa forgot that Robert’s play was going on at the same time as her “date”. Sansa feels bad for Robert, so she tells him she’ll see what she can do, like Robert has any idea what that means. Sansa uses her ability to go back in time to a couple of hours before the play and gets one of Robert’s actors to take another look at his lines. Sansa stays for the play and watches it pan out horribly because it was a different actor who forgot his lines that time. Sansa has to go back in time all over again to fix the mess, but it works, and Robert’s play was a success. At the end of the play, Sansa checks her phone to see if Dany’s number is still in her contacts, but it isn’t. Sansa rushes back to Dans le Noir to see if the host remembers Dany and Missandei there, he does but he doesn’t have any contact info since they paid with cash and were a walk in. Sansa is devastated and accepts she’ll never see Dany again.

A couple of weeks later, Robert shows Sansa a newspaper article about his play that praises it. Sansa immediately notices an ad for an art exhibition featuring dragons and remembers Dany loves dragons from their non-date. Sansa rushes to the exhibition and waits for Dany to show up, since she feels like Dany wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to see dragons. She does this every day for the whole weekend and at the end of the weekend, while Arya is waiting with her to provide some company, Sansa spots Dany with Missandei. She rushes up to them and talks to Dany like she knows her, but she remembers Dany wouldn’t remember a thing. She asks if she can hang out with them because she loves dragons, but her sister is leaving, and she doesn’t want to be alone. Dany is hesitant because Sansa seems a little crazy but Missandei convinces Dany to let her tag along. Missandei gives Sansa a knowing look, like she knows what Sansa is (and maybe she does, maybe there are tales of people like Sansa from Missandei’s home).

As they hang out together at the café located in the exhibition, Dany’s boyfriend Daario, shows up. Sansa is surprised and crestfallen because she for sure thought Dany wouldn’t have a boyfriend considering she didn’t have one a couple of weeks ago when they first met. He’s a complete tool and Sansa can’t see what Dany sees in him. Sansa hatches a new plan and asks for the exact time and place of when they first met, as if she loves stories of how couples first met. Turns out it was at a party at Missandei’s flat a week before. Sansa makes a quick excuse to run to the bathroom and uses her ability to travel back to that exact night.

At Missandei’s party, Sansa finds Dany all alone on the balcony because she hates parties, at least this one, because Missandei invited too many people she doesn’t know, and she feels like she always has to keep up a façade. Sansa decides to be straight forward and tell Dany that it looks like she hates the party and they should get some dinner to make getting all dressed up worth it. She also brings up dragons again to really get Dany to like her all over again. They leave the party and have a cute dinner with a side of banter. They talk about their families and jobs; Sansa finds out Dany works for the prime minister.

Dany asks Sansa to walk her to her car, which Sansa doesn’t know is not back at Missandei’s flat but Dany’s apartment. Sansa intends on just giving Dany a goodnight kiss, but Dany has other plans after the kiss and invites Sansa inside for some tea. Dany leaves her waiting in the kitchen and tells her she’s going to put on her new pajamas really quick and then Sansa can come in and take them off if she wants (an iconic line from the movie imo). Detailed smut ensues but Sansa is embarrassed by how fast she finishes so she goes back a couple minutes in time and makes sure she lasts longer their second “first” time. Sansa can’t get enough and wants to impress Dany with how good in bed she is, so she goes back in time a couple times just to get really good at sex with Dany.

Dany and Sansa fluff ensues for months and they eventually move in together and Sansa meets Jorah (the equivalent to meeting the parents) when he comes back from his business trip to Venice (or Braavos). Sansa keeps saying all the wrong things because she’s nervous and doesn’t want to make a bad impression. To make matters worse, Sansa is flustered because Dany has her hand on her thigh the whole time Jorah is eating dinner with them at their flat because they were fooling around while waiting for Jorah to get there. But Sansa makes it through the dinner virtually unscathed.

A couple weeks later Sansa goes to a play with her coworker Tyrion; there she sees Margaery (and Loras) for the first time in years and some of the feelings she felt for her start coming back. Margaery says hi and is ecstatic to see Sansa, meanwhile Tyrion can feel some tension but he’s not sure what kind. Sansa isn’t sure how to feel because she’s in love with Dany, but Margaery was her first love (or at least Sansa thought was love). Margaery and Sansa exchange pleasantries and Sansa thinks she made it through what she thought was a slightly awkward but still good conversation. Tyrion and Sansa are walking away from the theatre when Margaery, who is all flirtatious smiles at this point, catches up with them and invites just Sansa to a late dinner. Sansa wants to appease Margaery and doesn’t want to appear rude (and if she’s honest with herself it’s nice to see Margaery show some interest in her when she was the one doing all the pining). Tyrion is a little mischievous and wants to see how this plays out, so he tells Sansa he’ll catch up with her later.

After dinner, Margaery asks Sansa to walk her back to her place since it’s dark and she feels safer with Sansa. Sansa has a bad feeling about this but walks her anyway. In the doorway of her flat, Margaery tries to come on to Sansa and suggests they have some tea inside (she tried to pull a Daenerys, Sansa thinks to herself). At that moment, Sansa realizes that there’s no place else she’d rather be than at home with Dany. Sansa leaves a crestfallen Margaery at her door and runs back to her flat with a sleeping Dany inside.

Sansa decides while rushing home that she’s going to propose to Dany as soon as she gets there. She tries waking Dany up, but Dany is really tired and can’t be bothered listening to Sansa. Sansa thinks that maybe this isn’t the way Dany wants to be asked, maybe she wants something a little more extravagant, so she goes back in time to before she starts running to the flat and arranges a few things for when she gets there like a string quartet and a dragon egg. She then proceeds to wake Dany up and is about to bring her to the living room when Dany says you better not be proposing with a bunch of people in the living room. She tells Sansa that she found the ring a month ago and was wondering when she would finally pop the question. Sansa tells Dany to hold on just a minute and quickly makes her way to the living room to call off the quartet, but she keeps the dragon egg. Sansa tells Dany that there’s no one else she’d rather spend her life with and that if she could do things over and over, she would make the same choices every time because they led her to Dany. Dany kisses her and says she obviously would love to marry her. Sansa shows Dany the dragon egg and says she knows Dany always wanted a little pet dragon; she says they could start their family with a little dragon. Insert smut.

Dany and Sansa start planning their wedding and Sansa is trying to pick a maid of honor/best man she doesn’t know yet. She doesn’t want to pick any of her brothers because she doesn’t want some of them to feel left out if she picks one of them. Arya would seem like a logical choice because they recently became close, ever since Arya turned 21 and had questions about time travel. Dany obviously chooses Missandei to be her maid of honor. Dany is nervous about the wedding because she’s never really had a “family” before and doesn’t want to mess up becoming a part of Sansa’s, even though everyone loves her.  
Their wedding day arrives and all of Sansa’s family and friends are there plus Dany’s friends who she considers family like Missandei, Grey Worm, Jorah, Yara, and Ellaria. Even Drogo, Dany’s ex-boyfriend from sixth form shows up to show how he happy is for Dany. After the ceremony on a cliff overlooking the sea (like the white cliffs of dover), everyone makes their way to the reception by foot since it’s close. It starts raining cats and dogs on everyone and the wind picks up on their way to the reception. Despite the weather everyone is laughing, especially Dany and Sansa.

Dany and Sansa have their first dance and then it’s time for the speeches. Missandei says something heartbreakingly endearing and special about Dany and how she’s so happy she met Sansa. Then it’s Arya’s turn. Arya gets up and freezes because she can’t handle showing affection for Sansa, at least publicly. Sansa can’t stand to see Arya make a fool of herself, she feels bad, so she runs to the bathroom and uses her ability to pick a different maid of honor/best man. Sansa bites the bullet and picks Robb even though Jon might get upset. Robb gets all sentimental about his little sister and makes a great speech because he loves being in the spotlight.

Cut to Sansa and Dany’s wedding night and big surprise…smut.

Dany and Sansa go on their honeymoon to Amsterdam and Cyprus because Sansa loves the cold and Dany loves the heat.

Jump to two years later and Sansa and Dany decide they want to try to have kids. Dany always wanted to carry the baby and Sansa says she’ll pick up the next one lol. They do artificial insemination and it takes a couple of tries to get pregnant. During the baby’s first birthday, Arya gets in a car accident because she got drunk after a fight with her boyfriend. Sansa and Dany are devastated; Sansa sets out to fix it by time travelling. Arya can’t do it because she’s in the hospital and she doesn’t think there is anything to fix. Sansa travels back to right before Arya leaves her flat to stop the accident but Sansa realizes that something still is off about Arya, she’s depressed.  


Sansa tries to think of where it all stems from and it’s when Arya first met her horrible boyfriend at the Starks famous New Year’s Eve party the year before Sansa met Dany. Sansa takes Arya with her back to the party and makes sure Arya gives her soon to be ex-boyfriend what he deserves, and Arya and Gendry, Jon’s friend, get together in the past, happy as ever. Back in the present, the day after the baby’s birthday, Sansa rushes home from Arya’s flat excited to get back to a time with her wife. Everything is normal until Sansa sees the baby isn’t the same baby she loves, but a different one conceived all together. Sansa calls up Catelyn and asks what she did wrong. Catelyn says Sansa changed something that changed the exact sperm her daughter was conceived with. Sansa has no choice but to go back to her daughter’s first birthday and let the accident happen, Sansa can’t travel to before the baby’s birth if she wants to keep the same baby. Sansa and Dany stay by Arya’s bedside the whole time at the hospital and help her realize that she needs to leave her destructive boyfriend. Sansa suggests Arya should call Gendry because he’s always had a crush on her and she feels they would be good for each other.

More fluff ensues with little problems here and there, but everyone is finally happy, Arya and Gendry get married, but then Ned gets cancer. Sansa knows she can’t prolong his death because that means giving up her children. Catelyn says they caught the cancer early, but it wasn’t early enough, and she can’t travel back in time to stop him from smoking sooner because he stopped before all their kids were born. Sansa can only go back in time between when her first daughter was born and her second to see her dad once more because they are having another baby soon. Sansa says her final goodbyes in the present and past. Ned tells Sansa to live everyday like it’s her last, and he knows about how her mother and all the Stark girls can time travel. He tells her that she should live everyday twice, once with all the anxieties and insecurities that the unknown brings and then the second time knowing what the day has to bring and admiring what she missed the first time.

That’s exactly what Sansa does for a while, until she realizes, she doesn’t care anymore because she wants to truly live everyday like it could be her last, like Dany. She has everything she wants and needs; she doesn’t have to redo things anymore.

2\. Daensa Me Before You au except nobody dies.

Dany is looking for work when she finds a job being Sansa’s caretaker and they fall in love, but Sansa doesn’t decide to off herself like in the original movie.

3\. Daensa Halloween modern au. Inspired by the song Really Don’t Like U by Tove Lo.

Sansa gets dragged to Gendry’s Halloween party by Arya. Sansa convinces Arya to at least match costumes with her if she’s going to go. They were matching pot “brownies” costumes (inspired by Sophie Turner’s matching costume with Maisie Williams a couple years back on her Instagram), like girl scouts. There she spots Dany looking hot as a “sexy cop” (or whatever you want her to wear). At first, Sansa hates Dany, she’s intimidated by how good she looks even though Sansa knows she has no reason to be intimidated, plus Sansa hates the women hating on women trope. Sansa tries to enjoy the party, but she keeps thinking about how good Dany looks dancing with Daario and it stops her from enjoying herself.

Sansa had mistaken lust for intimidation. Sansa thought she was jealous of Dany because she wanted to look that good, but really, she was jealous that Dany didn’t look that good for her. Little did Sansa know that Dany had her eyes on Sansa the whole night and didn’t mistake the lust she was feeling for something else. Dany leaves Daario dancing by himself, they were just friends anyway, to make a move on Sansa. Sansa is too gay to function and spills her drink all over herself when Dany merely says hi. Dany escorts Sansa to the bathroom to help her clean herself up and Dany can’t help but stare at Sansa’s lips; Sansa can’t help herself either because they are dangerously close. Sansa is tired of feeling bad a night and wants one good thing to come out of the night, so she kisses Dany. Then it’s smut central in the bathroom.

4\. Daensa bodyguard modern au.

Sansa is assigned by the London Police as Daenery’s body guard while she is running for prime minister in England (pretty much like Bodyguard with our boy Richard Madden lol). Also, is it even a question if smut happens?

5\. Daensa spies/assassins modern Westeros au.

Dany is sent by the north to assassinate Cersei and exactly the way N.O.R.T.H. (that’s the organization’s name) wants her to, but she has always done things her way. To ensure things go according to plan, they send Sansa with her. Dany is having none of it, she doesn’t like how Sansa is so stiff and follows every order. Sansa doesn’t like how Dany is a loose cannon and can’t trust her to not put her in the crossfire. But as they are constantly faced with life or death decisions, they slowly start developing feelings for each other.

6\. Daensa soft, autumn, fluff modern au in NYC  


Dany and Sansa spend the day in central park, pick pumpkins and decorate them, go to a haunted house, go on a hay ride, get coffee and then spend the night out with friends.

7\. Daensa Bridget Jones’s Baby au.

Let’s pretend in this world women can get each other pregnant, or at least Sansa can, but not g!p (or it can be if you want). Sansa and Dany were in a relationship until work and other things like life got in the way, but they are still clearly in love with each other. They occasionally see each other but they are hesitant about rekindling the flame because they both couldn’t bear it if they broke up again.  
Missandei takes Dany to Glastonbury Festival to take a fun holiday where Dany meets Daario. Daario is fun and takes her mind off of pining after Sansa. They sleep together because Dany thinks why the hell not, Daario is hot, albeit cocky, but Dany doesn’t know who Sansa is spending her time with. Dany is very eco-friendly and uses some sham condoms.

Cut to a week later and Dany is invited to Jon and Ygritte’s baby’s christening. Dany knows Sansa is going to be there, but Ygritte is her friend, and she’s not going to not go just because of this unresolved tension with Sansa. Welp, Sansa and Dany can’t help themselves, especially after a few drinks and Dany’s dance moves lower their inhibitions, and they get it on.

Five weeks later, Dany is late, not to work (although she usually is), but her period. Dany talks things over with Missandei and realizes she doesn’t know who the father/mother is, it’s too close to tell. Missandei is rational and tells her to just get a DNA test when she goes in for an ultrasound. All Dany needs to do is get DNA from at least one of her lovers to rule the other one out. Luckily, Daario is a famous boxer and Missandei arranges to have him on the news network her and Dany work for. They manage to get a lock of his hair during hair and makeup. But one look at the needle for the DNA test and Dany thinks gods no. So, Dany thinks would it be so bad to let them both think they are the father/mother separately until the baby comes out and the doctor can do a DNA test Dany deems safer. Then she can just tell the person who isn’t the parent that the baby isn’t actually theirs.

Fluffy chaos, with a tiny bit of angst ensues when Sansa and Daario find out about each other. Sansa is upset because she loves Dany and can’t think of her having a child that isn’t theirs. Daario fell quickly for Dany through doctor’s appointments and prenatal classes, and he wants to do the right thing. Daario is much more chill about the situation because he’s confident the baby is his (again due to his cockiness). Sansa stops taking to Dany for a little bit and Dany guesses that even if Sansa was the mother, at least Daario stuck around, which makes her love Daario a bit. Sansa comes to her senses and knows she loves Dany so much that even if the child isn’t hers, she’ll still love the baby like it was.

Finally, Dany goes into labor. Both Sansa and Daario carry Dany to the hospital because it’s London and no one drives, and there’s a protest blocking the streets to the nearest hospital. Dany is in pain and Sansa and Daario are trying to comfort her by holding out their hands for Dany to hold. Dany completely forgoes Daario’s hand and reaches for Sansa’s. Daario guesses Dany made her decision even if the baby isn’t out yet. Dany gives birth and the DNA test confirms that…Sansa is the mother (big surprise there, this is a Daensa fic after all). Daario still wants to be in the baby’s and Dany’s life, he enjoys Dany’s company, even if it means they can only be friends.

Sansa and Dany get married and live happily ever after with their baby calling Daario uncle.

Again, please leave a comment if you are gonna write one of these, it would bring me great joy to know one of my little baby ideas might become an adult. Also sorry for any and all typos, I literally wrote this in one night because a girl needs more Daensa but school is a bitch.


End file.
